


Take A Break

by squiggid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Social Anxiety, They are SOFT CATS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggid/pseuds/squiggid
Summary: Kuroo’s always been so full of energy. Busting into Kenma’s room and demanding to play volleyball, trying new things that he just saw on TV, always somehow pulling Kenma along with his schemes. Sometimes, it feels like Kenma’s just barely able to keep up, like he’s tripping over his feet as Kuroo tugs his arm.Sometimes, Kenma’s worried that, one day, he won’t be able to keep up.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Take A Break

Volleyball is exhausting.

It’d be one thing if it was just the physical labor. That’s already enough for weak-willed, soft-bodied Kenma, whose only muscles that have really ever overworked are his fingers when they’re clutching a controller. The jumps, dives, and sprints across the court push Kenma to the max every time they’re in a game or at practice, and Kenma’s worn-out body is always ready to curl up in bed with a PS Vita for several hours afterward.

But it’s not just the physical labor; it’s the social labor, too. It’s Tora’s loud laughs and ridiculous claims. It’s Lev’s constant need for validation. It’s Yaku’s inevitable scowl when he kicks Lev in the butt.

It’s Kuroo’s grin as he encourages Kenma to keep going.

Kuroo’s always been so full of energy. Busting into Kenma’s room and demanding to play volleyball, trying new things that he just saw on TV, always somehow pulling Kenma along with his schemes. Sometimes, it feels like Kenma’s just barely able to keep up, like he’s tripping over his feet as Kuroo tugs his arm.

Sometimes, Kenma’s worried that, one day, he won’t be able to keep up.

It makes sense. Kuroo’s always around people with just as much as energy as he has: Bokuto with his loud mouth, Akaashi with his impressive control over their charismatic ace. Even this new kid Tsukishima has this oppressive energy about him with the slightest of frowns.

They’re all so different from soft-spoken Kenma, who would much rather disappear into the sounds of 8-bit music and victory jingles than to be around anyone for much longer than a few hours.

Sometimes, Kenma’s overwhelmed by it all. But sometimes, when he’s sitting in his bed with a game in his hand, Kuroo comes in his room and lays down, wrapping himself around Kenma like a big, protective cat.

“After all the egos out there, it’s nice to come home to you,” Kuroo mumbles against Kenma’s knee.

And with that, all the insecurity melts out of Kenma, and he takes the sacrifice of a few missed combos to pat Kuroo on the head.

Volleyball is exhausting. That’s for sure. And that’s why Kenma needs to be here, so that he can remind Kuroo that sometimes, it’s OK to take a break.


End file.
